The present invention relates to a medical instrument provided with a main bag body and a liquid introduction tube to be connected to said bag body, and more particularly to a connector which is attached on a half way of the liquid introduction tube for dividing said tube.
For example, a patient after having had a surgical operation is injected with a medical liquid of high calorie which has been prepared from various medical liquids. FIG. 16 shows one example of existing high calorie medical liquid bags. A flexible bag body is connected, at an upper end, to a bendable main liquid introduction tube 61 and a liquid sending mouth 65. The main tube 61 is connected, via a branching tube 64, to a plurality of branched tubes 62. Each of the branched tube 62 has a medical liquid introduction needle 63.
When the liquid bag 63 is used, the needle 63 is pierced into a required bottle 66 holding the medical liquid to introduce the medical liquid of a predetermined amount into the main bag body 60 through the branched tube 62 and the main tube 61, so that a desired medical liquid is prepared.
When the preparation of the medical liquids is accomplished, the main tube 61 is blocked at a half way thereof, and after the upstream portion of the blocked part is cut off by scissors, the liquid sending mouth 65 is connected with a known liquid sending set, and the medical liquid in the bag 60 is injected into the patient.
As a way of blocking the above mentioned main tube 61, for example, the branched tube 62 is tightly knotted, molten, or closed with a stop clamp.
However, such stopping or sealing operations of the main tube 61 are troublesome, and if the sealing by knotting, melting or clamping is incomplete, the liquid in the bag 60 runs out from the cut portion of the tube 61, or an outer air is absorbed thereinto and pollutes the medical liquid.